schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rod Reiss
Rod Reiss ist ein Antagonist aus dem Manga Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Er ist der Hauptschurke der Aufstand-Handlung, welche die erste Hälfte der dritten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption umfasst. Rod ist der wahre König der Mauern und der Vater von Historia Reiss. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln, Eren und Historia habhaft zu werden um die Titanenfähigkeit, die Eren besitzt, wieder in die Reiss-Familie zurückzubringen. Zu diesem Zweck will er Eren an Historia verfüttern aber letztendlich stellt sich Historia gegen ihren Vater. Als dieser das Titanenserum daraufhin selbst konsumiert, verwandelt er sich in einen gigantischen 120 Meter großen Titanen, der schließlich von Historia getötet wird, bevor er den Orvud-Distrikt zerstören kann. Biographie Vergangenheit Rod wurde in die adelige Reiss-Familie hereingeboren; den wahren Königen der Mauern. Diese übten ihr Amt jedoch heimlich aus und übten Einfluss auf die Ratgeber des vermeintlich wahren Königs, König Fritz, aus, wobei dieser nur als Marionette fungierte. Die Reiss-Familie war zudem im Besitz des Urtitanen, welcher sämtliche Titanen kontrollieren konnte. Dieser Titan wurde alle dreizehn Jahre in der Familie weitervererbt. Auch Rods Vater erhielt zu einem Zeitpunkt den Titanen, woraufhin Rod und sein jüngerer Bruder Uri ihn anflehten, die Macht des Urtitanen zu nutzen um die Menschheit vor den Titanen zu retten. Sein Vater lehnte dies allerdings ab und ließ Rod sogar für eine kurze Zeit in eine Zelle sperren, als dieser nicht aufhören wollte, zu argumentieren. Dreizehn Jahre später war es an der Zeit, den Titanen weiterzuvererben. Rods Bruder Uri wurde auserkoren, den Titanen zu erben und versprach Rod, dass er die Menschheit nicht wie ihr Vater im Stich lassen würde. Nachdem er den Titanen geerbt hatte erkannte Rod jedoch den selben matten Blick aus den Augen seines Vaters in Uris Augen und tatsächlich war auch Uri fortan nicht davon zu überzeugen, die Titanen auszulöschen. Während Uris Herrschaft als wahrer König der Mauern heiratete Rod eine Frau und zeugte insgesamt fünf Kinder, Frieda, Ulklin, Dirk, Abel und Florianne. Mit einer Magd auf seinem Anwesen, Alma, zeugte Rod zudem eine uneheliche Tochter, Historia. Nach der Zeugung schickte er Alma fort um fortan auf einem Bauernhof zu leben und Historia großzuziehen. Als Rods Tochter Frieda erwählt wurde, die neue Königin zu werden und den Titanen zu erben wurde sie - wie alle Reiss-Könige vor ihr - ebenfalls von der Ideologie des Ersten Königs besessen, dass die Menschheit von den Titanen beherrscht werden müsste. Entsprechend ging sie wie Uri und ihr Großvater vor ihr nicht gegen die Titanen vor. Während Friedas Herrschaft beteten Rod und seine Familie am Tag des Falls von Mauer Maria in der unterirdischen Reiss-Kapelle, als sie plötzlich von Grisha Jäger konfrontiert wurde. Dieser flehte Frieda an, die Titanen auszulöschen die Shiganshina attackierten, in dem seine Familie lebte. Aufgrund der Ideologie des Ersten Königs konnte Frieda nur ablehnen, woraufhin sich Grisha in einen Titanen verwandelte. Rod war gezwungen mitanzusehen, wie Grisha Frieda bekämpfte, tötete und verschlang und daraufhin auch seine Frau und Kinder ermordete um zu verhindern, dass der Urtitan, den er durch das Verschlingen von Frieda geraubt hatte, je wieder in die Hände der Reiss-Familie und somit des ersten Königs fallen würde. Da seine gesamte Blutlinie ausgelöscht war, versuchte Rod Kontakt zu seiner unehelichen Tochter Historia zu knüpfen. Er suchte den Bauernhof abends auf und traf Historia, der er sich als ihr Vater vorstellte. Er verriet Historia, dass sie fortan bei ihm leben würde, aber als sie den Hof verlassen wollten, wurden sie von Kenny Ackermann und weiteren Militärpolizisten konfrontiert. Kenny fragte Rod, ob er durch den Verlust von Mauer Maria etwa den Verstand verloren habe, da seine uneheliche Tochter auf keinen Fall bekannt werden durfte. Obwohl Alma um Gnade flehte und schrie, dass sie keine Verbindung zu Historia habe, schritt Rod nicht ein als Kenny ihr die Kehle aufschnitt. Als Kenny auch Historia töten wollte verhinderte Rod dies allerdings, indem er stattdessen offenbarte, dass Historia unter dem Namen Krista Lenz dem Militär beitreten würde. Jagd nach Eren und Historia Nachdem offenbart wird, dass der Soldat Eren Jäger - der Sohn von Grisha Jäger - im Besitz der Titanenkraft ist, witter Rod die Chance, den Urtitanen zurück in die königliche Familie zu bringen indem er Historia in einen Titanen verwandelt und ihr Eren zum Fraß zuwirft. Um Eren und Historia habhaft zu werden, lässt Rod die Regierung befehlen, dass der Aufklärungstrupp die beiden überstellen soll. Als das nicht geschieht, weist Rod die Zentralbrigade der Militärpolizei an, die beiden zu finden und gefangenzunehmen. Zudem schickt er auch Kennys Anti-Personen-Einheit aus, denen er die Erlaubnis erteilt mit tödlicher Gewalt vorzugehen. Während Rod in der Hauptstadt Mitras auf Ergebnise wartet, weist er die Ratgeber von "König" Fritz an, Teile der königlichen Nahrungsreserven an die Bevölkerung in Trost zu verteilen um das öffentliche Bild der Regierung und des Königshauses zu verbessern. Nachdem Kenny Eren und Historia erfolgreich entführt hat, reist Rod in Richtung Trost um sie dort in Empfang zu nehmen. Er sendet einen Brief an seine Ratgeber in der Hauptstadt, in dem er ihnen berichtet dass sich beide jetzt in seinem Besitz befinden. Zudem verrät er, dass bezüglich des Aufklärungstrupps und Erwin Smith Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden, da Reiss plant, ihnen den Mord an Dimo Reeves in die Schuhe zu schieben. Rod schließt mit den Worten, dass das Eingreifen der Ratgeber nicht vonnöten ist. Als Historia in einem verlassenen Farmhaus wieder zu sich kommt, kniet ihr Rod gegenüber der sie in die Arme nimmt und sich für alles entschuldigt, was er ihr angetan hat. Er verrät ihr dass alles, was er getan hat, nur ihrem Schutz diente und dass er sich immer um sie gesorgt hat. Rod offenbart Historia, dass sie genau wie er vom königlichen Blut ist und verrät, dass die Reiss-Familie die wahre Königsfamilie ist. Um Historia alles zu erklären, will er sie in die Reiss-Kapelle bringen um ihr den Ort zu zeigen, an dem alles begann. Offenbarung in der Reiss-Kapelle Nach einer Tagesreise kommen Rod - in Begleitung von Kenny und der Antipersonen-Einheit - sowie Eren und Historia auf den Ländereien der Reiss-Familie an. Rod führt sie in die Kapelle und von dort aus in die unterirdische Kristallhöhle, in der traditionell der Urtitan weitervererbt wurde. Rod lässt Eren dort auf eine Plattform ketten und lässt ihn dann kurzzeitig mit Historia alleine um das Serum vorzubereiten, mit dem er Historia in einen Titanen verwandeln will. Kenny und seine Einheit bewachen in der Zwischenzeit den Eingangsbereich der Höhle. Schließlich sind Rods Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und er tritt zu Eren und Historia. Historia, die Rod mittlerweile glaubt, dass Rod nur das Wohl der Menschheit im Sinn hat, will auch Eren davon überzeugen aber Rod behauptet, dass er den Rest erklären wird. Anstatt Eren die Lage selber zu erklären, erklimmt Rod aber mit Historia das Podest auf dem Eren kniet. Indem er seine Hände auf Erens Rücken legt und Historia dazu bringt es ihm gleichzutun, ruft der Kontakt des Urtitanen mit königlichem Blut Erinnerungen in Eren wahr. Es sind die Erinnerungen seines Vaters über den Angriff auf die Reiss-Kapelle und daran, wie Eren ihn verschlungen hat. Während Eren geschockt erkennt, dass er seinen Vater getötet hat erhält auch Historia einige Erinnerungen an ihre Halbschwester Frieda zurück. Als sie Rod danach fragt, erklärt dieser ihr dass Frieda ihre Schwester war und sie wohl von Zeit zu Zeit besucht hat um sicherzustellen, dass es Historia gut geht. Historia fragt Rod, wo Frieda sich nun befindet da sie sich gerne bei ihr bedanken würde und Rod verrät ihr düster, dass Frieda nicht länger am Leben ist. Er nimmt Historia in die Arme und berichtet ihr davon, wie Grisha Jäger einst in der Kapelle auftauchte und seine gesamte Familie abschlachtete. Schließlich tritt Kenny in die Kammer und warnt Rod, dass das Militär die Regierung gestürzt und den Rest der Zentralbrigade verhaftet hat. Er warnt, dass der Aufklärungstrupp vermutlich schon auf dem Weg ist, Eren und Historia zu retten und treibt Rod zur Eile an. Als Rod Kenny aufträgt, den Eingang zu bewachen versucht Kenny ihn zu überzeugen, bleiben zu dürfen. Rod bleibt aber hart und schickt Kenny zum Eingang - ganz zur Verärgerung Kennys. Nachdem Kenny gegangen ist, fragt Rod Historia ob sie Frieda gerne wiedersehen würde. Er verrät ihr, dass es diese Möglichkeit gibt da Friedas Erinnerungen in ihrer Titanenform weiterleben, welche momentan in Eren steckt. Rod zückt eine Spritze mit Titanenserum und verrät Historia, dass die von Eren geraubte Macht nun an den ihr vorbestimmten Ort zurückkehren wird - in Historia hinein. Er verrät Historia, dass die Kristallhöhle vor 100 Jahren mit der Macht des Urtitanen geschaffen wurde und dass dieser Einfluss über Titanen und die Erinnerungen der Menschen hatte. Rod fügt an, dass der Titan über die Erinnerung an die Welt vor 100 Jahren verfügt, die er aus den Erinnerungen der Menschen gelöscht hat, und dass Historia diese Erinnerungen erhalten würde, wenn sie Eren verschlingen und den Titanen erben würde. Rod klagt, dass Frieda die Titanen mit ihrer Macht hätte ausrotten können wenn Erens Vater ihr diese Fähigkeit nicht genommen hätte. Er verrät, dass die volle Macht des Urtitanen nur von jemandem mit königlichem Blut verwendet werden kann und Eren diese somit nicht verwenden kann. Plötzlich taucht Kenny Ackermann in der Höhle auf, der von dem geschockt ist, was er hört. Kenny, der den Titanen selbst an sich reißen wollte um dessen Macht zu erhalten sieht seinen Traum nun in Scherben und packt wutentbrannt Rod und rammt ihm seine Pistole ins Gesicht. Zornig ruft er, dass Rod seinen Wunsch geahnt haben muss und ihn daher für seine eigenen Zwecke eingespannt haben muss, woraufhin Rod antwortet, dass er der Laune seines schrulligen Bruders dankbar ist, der jemanden wie Kenny in die Dienste der Reiss-Familie gebracht hat. Dies verärgert Kenny aber plötzlich reißt Historia Kennys Arm mit der Pistole herunter damit er ihren Vater in Ruhe lässt. Überrascht stößt Kenny Historia von sich und fragt sie, warum sie die Seite ihres Vaters ergreift wo es doch völlig klar ist, dass er sie ausnutzt und sie zum Titanen machen will, da er selbst keiner werden will. Als Historia entgegnet, dass sie ihrer Bestimmung dennoch folgen wird und Eren verschlingen wird um die Welt zu retten, behauptet Kenny dass Rod es alleine auf ihr Blut abgesehen hat. Als Rod keuchend seiner Tochter zuruft, dass er selbst nicht zum Titanen werden darf und sie keinem außer ihm glauben darf, lässt Kenny Rod schließlich los. Schwer atmend dankt Rod Kenny für alles, was er für ihn getan hat und entbindet ihn aus seinen Diensten damit er ein langes und erfülltes Leben wählen kann. Kenny erwidert jedoch, dass dies furchtbar langweilig wäre und klettert das Podest zu Eren herauf. Er ruft dass Historia gerne zum Titanen werden kann und er ihr nicht in die Quere kommen wird. Allerdings will er es ihr auch nicht zu einfach machen und schneidet daher Erens Stirn auf um ihm die Verwandlung in einen Titanen zu ermöglichen. Er will dass Eren und Historia in Titanenform um das Schicksal der Menschheit kämpfen und schwingt sich mit seiner 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung an die Höhlendecke um von dort aus zuzusehen. Sofort drängt Rod Historia, sich das Serum zu injizieren und ruft erregt, dass Historia Eren auch gar nicht fressen muss; sie muss lediglich seine Wirbelsäule aufbrechen um seine Rückenmarksflüssigkeit zu trinken. Kurz bevor Historia sich die Spritze setzt kommt ihr aber eine Erkenntnis. Sie fragt ihren Vater warum die Reiss-Familie in den hundert Jahren, in denen sie den Titanen schon besitzen, nie Anstalten gemacht haben, die Titanen auszulöschen. Rod verrät ihr daraufhin vom Willen des ersten Königs, der mit dem Urtitanen weitervererbt wird und alle Träger des Titanen mit königlichem Blut beeinflussen. Da der erste König sich wünschte, dass die Menschheit von den Titanen beherrscht wird, können die königlichen Titanen-Träger nicht dagegen vorgehen. Rod behauptet Historia gegenüber dass den Grund dafür nur jene kennen, die die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Welt in sich tragen. Er verrät Historia dass die Träger des Urtitanen die Geschicke der Menschheit lenken können und somit faktisch Gott sind. Er bezeichnet es als seine eigene Aufgabe, zu diesem Gott zu beten und zu flehen, dass er die Menschheit erretten wird. Angriff auf Orvud Historia hat nun aber entgültig genug von den Halbwahrheiten ihres Vaters und schleudert die Spritze mit dem Titanenserum von sich, welche auf dem Kristallboden zerbricht. Zuerst ist Rod zu geschockt um zu reagieren, aber als er erkannt, was seine Tochter getan hat, wirft er sich wutentbrannt auf Historia. Diese greift ihn aber am Hals, wirft ihn über ihre Schultern und schleudert ihn hart auf den Kristallboden, wo Rods Rückgrat bricht. Während sich Rod voller Schmerzensschreie am Boden windet, rennt Historia zum Podest hoch und befreit Eren während sie ihrem Vater zuruft, dass er sich nicht länger manipulieren lassen wird. Während sie Erens Ketten löst, kriecht Rod auf die Lache mit dem verschütteten Titanenserum zu. Wie ihm Wahn spricht er zu Frieda und Uri und verspricht ihnen, dass er sie bald sehen wird. Dann leckt er das verschüttete Serum auf, woraufhin er sich in einen gigantischen, abnormen Titanen von einer Größe von 120 Metern verwandelt. Da Rods Titan viel zu groß für die Höhle ist, bricht diese langsam zusammen während sich Rods Titanenkörper formt. Gleichzeitig stößt der massige Titanenkörper heißen Dampf aus, der verhindert dass Team Levi oder Kennys Einheit den Ausgang erreichen können. Team Levi kann Eren aber befreien und findet in Rod Reiss' Tasche ein Panzer-Serum für Titanen, welches Eren schlucken kann und mit dem er eine schützende Hülle für sein Team schafft. Als Rod aus der Höhle freibricht, bricht diese aber entgültig zusammen und verschüttet die Antipersonen-Einheit während Kenny sich schwerverbrannt an die Oberfläche retten kann. Als abnormer Titan ist Rod so groß, dass ihm einzelne Menschen gar nicht auffallen. Stattdessen kriecht er auf den Distrikt Orvud im Norden zu da die Menschenpopulation dort groß genug ist, um ihn anzuziehen. Wegen seiner enormen Größe kann Rod nicht laufen sondern kriecht über den Boden. Zudem schleift er sein Gesicht über die Erde, wodruch die gesamte Vorderseite seines Gesichts abgeschliffen wird. Der Dampf den Rod ausstößt macht es dem Aufklärungstrupp unmöglich, sich Rod zu nähern und seinen Nacken aufzuschlitzen und der Dampf setzt Gräser und Bäume in Rods Nähe in Brand. Da Eren die Macht des Urtitanen nicht nutzen kann, um Rod aufzuhalten, reitet der Aufklärungstrupp nach Orvud weiter um sich dort auf die Ankunft des Riesentitanen vorzubereiten. Bevor der Titan über die Mauer kriechen und sie mit seinem Körper eindrücken kann, greift der Aufklärungstrupp an. Mit Sprengsätzen sprengen sie Rods Arme, mit denen er sich auf die Mauer stützt. Dadurch kann Rod seinen riesigen Körper nicht länger aufrechthalten und fällt mit seinem Kopf auf die Mauer herab. Eren verwandelt sich in seine Titanenform und rammt Rod ein großes Bündel voller Sprengstoff-Fässer ins Maul, welche sich durch die Hitze, die Rod ausströmt, entzünden. Die Explosion zerstört den Oberkörper von Rods Titanen, dessen Überreste durch den Druck der Explosion über den Orvud-Distrikt geschleudert werden. Da Rod seinen Titanenkörper regenerieren kann, solange sein Nacken nicht zerstört ist, schwingt sich der Aufklärungstrupp nun in die Luft um die Fleischstücke in der Luft zu zerschneiden und das Stück zu zerstören, das einst das Zentrum des Nacken des Titanen war und in dem die Überreste von Rods Körper liegen. Alle Mitglieder des Teams können ein Fleischstück zerschneiden, aber es ist Historia die das richtige Stück erwischt. Als sie das Stück zerschneidet und somit die Wirbelsäule ihres Vaters zerstört und Rod tötet, wird sie von einigen Erinnerungen ihres Vaters übermannt. Dennoch kann sie sicher in Orvud landen und erklärt sich der erstaunten Bevölkerung des Bezirks als die wahre Königin der Mauern. Galerie RodsFamilie.png|Rod mit seiner Familie RodFlieht.png|Rod flieht vor Grisha RodTrifftHisu.png|Rod besucht Historia ReissRatgeber.png|Rod mit seinen Ratgebern RodUndHistoria-0.png|Rod und Historia RodUmarmtHistoria.png|Rod umarmt Historia HistoriaGegenRod.png|Rod ist über Historias Verrat geschockt RodLeckt.png|Rod leckt das Serum auf RodTitanenskelett.png|Rod wird zum Titanen RodKriecht.png|Rod kriecht auf Orvud zu RodBrennt.png|Rods Körper strömt Hitze aus RodVorOrvud.png|Rod vor Orvud RodKörper.png|Rods Titanenkörper RodMauer.png|Rod stemmt sich die Mauer hinauf RodGesicht.png|Rods Titanen-Gesicht RodZerschnitten.png|Historia tötet Rod Navigation en:Rod Reiss Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Tot